Ginger Percy
ScruffyEngine first joined YouTube on May, 17th, 2008 as Flyingscotsmanstudio. In previous years, ScruffyEngine has been a part of many other Thomas Communities and is just starting out in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Before Youtube Before Youtube, all ScruffyEngine did was mindlessly watch TV and make poorly made Doctor Who fan films. In 2007, the only thing on ScruffyEngine’s puny little mind was The Simpson's Movie. ScruffyEngine's days leading up to the flick would be spent searching the internet for trailers. One day he found an unusual website called YouTube. There, he watched the movie's trailers. Soon he started moving away from The Simpsons and searched for his favourite TV show at the time, Doctor Who. In the list of search results, various videos by a user called TimelordFromHell caught ScruffyEngine's attention. The videos where of a group of friends making Doctor Who fan films and parodies. "The Crevasse Crew", as they are known as on Youtube, are by far ScruffyEngine's biggest inspiration to join Youtube. If it wasn't for them, ScruffyEngine wouldn't be here. One day, ScruffyEngine was browsing through videos when he found a video called "Thomas Intro - Doctor Who Style". It was the Doctor Who theme against random Thomas clips. This was ScruffyEngine's first time seeing Thomas for ages. Curiously, ScruffyEngine searched for Thomas videos. This lead to the descovery of Adventures On Sodor, a fan series by Dan Snell. ScruffyEngine was blown away. He even thought it was better than the actual Thomas TV series. Off the back of that, ScruffyEngine descoverd many other Thomas fan series, each bringing something new to the table. Seeing all these amazing people really sparked ScruffyEngine's interest in Thomas. So, on May, 17th, 2008, ScruffyEngine joined Youtube with his first account, Flyingscotsmanstudio. The Flyingscotsmanstudio Era (2008 - 2010) In the present day, ScruffyEngine is not proud of this era of his internet history. Back then, he did not know about copy-right. His first few videos were rip-offs of other user's work. So ScruffyEngine did not get off to a good start. A few months later, ScruffyEngine decided to make a fan series with his very small OO/ HO collection called "The HO Thomas Adventures". The series was a flop. Terrible writing, ripping-off other user's content, Est. This lasted for 2 and a half years. During that time he gained 300+ subscribers... seriously??? Round about the end of 2010, Flyingscotsmanstudio got hacked. The Modelrailwayguy9 Era (2011) ScruffyEngine had learnt what he can a can't do after his first account got hacked. A part from that, nothing really happened in this era. The entire year was spent making a huge layout for his new series, "Northwestern Railway Tales". He rushed the layout and by the end of the year, he ripped it up in rage. He though it would be better to use modular set for the series. At the end of 2011, ScruffyEngine was hit over the head with a copy-right claim from HiT Entertainment and the BBC for the audio in his video. He closed his account. The ScruffyEngine Era Part 1: Triumph and Failure (2012) ScruffyEngine started this era with his long awaited series "Northwestern Railway Tales". The series was a huge success! Within a month his channel had grown an audience. In August, 2012, ScruffyEngine entered the Thomas Wooden Railway Contest and won 2nd Place! (More info later). ScruffyEngine wanted to end the year with a bang! He announced a Northwestern Railway Tales movie to be coming out Christmas, 2012. ScruffyEngine made a wrong decisdion to set a release date before even starting the production. The project was one big stress boat. The script went through several drafts, filming was rushed and editing was taking way longer due to my laziness. By the time Christmas arrived, only half of the movie was done before ScruffyEngine's computer crashed, losing everything. ScruffyEngine spent New Year's Eve apologising to his audience. The ScruffyEngine Era Part 2: Transferring to Wooden Railway (2013 - Present) After the disaster of the Northwestern Railway Tales movie, ScruffyEngine decided it was time for a channel revamp. All of his videos (a part from his Thomas Wooden Railway Contest Entery and Prize videos) where deleted. Northwestern Railway Tales was replaced be ScruffyEngine's new series "Thomventures". Also, ScruffyEngine thought it would be a good idea to start out in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. In between videos, ScruffyEngine will do short Sketches with Wooden Railway trains. ScruffyEngine also plans to have a couple of Wooden Railway remakes in the future of some of his favourite stories. ScruffyEngine also has a series called "ScruffyEngine Wiv Flat Magnets". This series a review and unboxing series about Thomas products. The series will mainly look at Wooden Railway and Plarail, but some time it'll look at other ranges of Thomas products such as Hornby, Bachmann, ERTL and Take N Play. Today ScruffyEngine is slowly approaching 400 subscribers and has over 24,000 views. He is always running around like a headless chicken writing scripts and filming videos. ScruffyEngine's Collection ScruffyEngine has a huge Thomas Collection. However, after 2010, ScruffyEngine was slacking off on his collection and has fallen way behind! His series "ScruffyEngine Wiv Flat Magnets" will be documenting him catching up with his collection. Other Hobbies/ Interests *Video Games (Mainly Nintendo) *My Little Pony *Doctor Who (Figure Collecting) *Art (Sketching, Painting, and Inking) *Graphics Design *Animation Thomas Wooden Railway Competition In August, 2012, ScruffyEngine entered the Thomas Wooden Railway Contest and won 2nd Place! (With 1st Place going to KilroyCommunications). Even though ScruffyEngine wasn't the Grand Prize winner, he was still thrilled that he placed in the contest. ScruffyEngine had been a fan of ThomasWoodenRailway, WoodenRailwayReviews and Jlouvier for many years and it was an honour to place in the contest. "You-Twit-Face" (Social Networking) In April, 2010, ScruffyEngine made a Facebook page so his friends at school would stop bothering him. However people that he knew off Youtube started adding him. It bothered him as he couldn't really socialize with them (Facebook statuses and posting photos) as ScruffyEngine likes to keep his interests a secret from his school friends. In May, 2013, ScruffyEngine made the official Facebook page for his Youtube channel. He uses it to give updates, talk about things on his mind and show off all the stuff he gets in the post. Feel free to add ScruffyEngine on Facebook! https://www.facebook.com/scruffy.engine.1 Trivia *ScruffyEngine's Favourite Youtubers are all the Yogscast members and The Super Gaming Bros. *ScruffyEngine's Favourite TV show (besides Thomas, TUGS and My Little Pony) is Psychoville. *ScruffyEngine's Favourite Movie is Batman (1989) and Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King. *In 2008, ScruffyEngine provided the voice for Christopher Eccleston in his friend's series "The Russell T Davies Show". *The Youtuber in ScruffyEngine's Thomas Wooden Railway Competition Entry was heavily inspired by the characters in Psychoville. *ScruffyEngine has a job on a real steam railway.